10 Song Music Meme
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: First time doing this! PruCan one-shots! Might be the only one I do.


**Music Meme: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Set your music player on shuffle.  
Choose a paring/character/whatever to write about.  
Write a ficlet for the first ten songs that come on – you only have the amount of time of the song. No going over!**

**Pairing: Prussia x Canada!**

**I totally don't own APH!  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Thing I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne**

Matthew tugged at his hair and straightened his clothes nervously.

"You alright?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blushed, nodding. Matt didn't really know what to say. He was trying to be perfect, just for Gilbert, but the was a lot he couldn't say. His feelings, for one.

"But there are some things I'll never say," He said, glancing over at Prussia.

**I Hate Everything About You- 3 days Grace**

Matthew laid awake, just thinking. Him and Gilbert had gotten in a fight over something silly. Now that he thought about it. He hated everything about Gil, and yet he still loved him. Matt hated his attitude, his smirks, and the fact that he always steals his maple syrup…But he also loved those quirks. He still loved him.

**You Found Me- Kelly Clarkson**

Matt sat comfortably where he was, on top of the meeting building. He was hiding from everyone, he was so tired of being confused with Alfred. He felt a prescence behind him. The person sat down and leaned on Matt's back.

"What unawesome thing happened now?" Matt smiled, leaning against Gilbert's back.

"Thanks for finding me,"

**1234- Plain White T's**

Gilbert had a way to make Matt smile, even when he didn't want to. He loved being around Gil, and he had three words to say to him. Matt didn't know if he should tell him. Gilbert makes it easy for Matt to be himself, and Matt loved Gilbert for that.

**Everytime We Touch- Cascada**

Even when Gilbert was asleep, Matt could still hear his voice, basically proclaiming his awesomeness. Matt was glad that he and Gil were together. He just loved being in his arms, even when there were some good and some bad times. But everytime they touched, even just little touches, Matt knew he loved Gil, he wanted him in his life.

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects**

Matthew is going to be Gil's little secret. He's been keeping their relationship from the other nations. Him and Mattie were the only ones that need to know. Gilbert regrets hiding it from others, but still. Gil kissed Matt, before pulling away, smirking,

"You'll be my dirty little secret,"

**Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon (Mentions of America x Canada)**

"You listening to me?" Alfred asked. Mattie nodded absentmindly, as he stared across the cafeteria. Gil watched this from his seat by the window. What could be on the Canadian's mind? He had Alfred…but did Matt mean anything to Al?

"See ya later, Mattie!" Gil watched as Alfred stood and ran out the room. Matt waved at him, before turning his head out the window behind him. Alfred was everything Matt wanted, but he didn't mean anything to Al. Gilbert, then, thought, "I'm also everything he wants….but I don't mean anything to him,"

**Fallin' For You- Colbie Calliet**

Matthew didn't know, but he thinks he's starting to fall for Gilbert. He was trying not to tell him, because he was scared of what Gil would say. They were walking in the park one day, maple leaves falling all around them, when Gilbert grabbed his hand. Matt blushed tremendously. Matt tugged on Gil's arm, making him look at Matt with his crimson eyes, as Matt whispered,

"I think I've fallen for you,"

**I Won't Say I'm In Love- From the Hercules Soundtrack**

Gilbert won't say it. He is not in love with Mattie! Love is so unawesome and is a pansy feeling. Gilbird chirped in defense as the man said this, as if saying the opposite. _**(1)**_ There is no chance, no way, that Gilbert was going to say he was in love. Gilbird glared at him.

"Fine, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love with Matt,"

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift (Mentions of Ukraine x Canada)**

Gil watched as Matt was on the phone with- what was her name? Katyusha? He glared at the phone as Matt started whispering apologies. Matt so did not belong to her. Gilbert frowned.

---

Matt was down, and Gilbert could tell.

"Come on, Mattie. Let's do something awesome!" Matt smiled, a genuine one for the first time in a long time. The real Mattie was coming back to him.

---

It happened Matt and Katyusha broke up, and it was Matt who broke it up. Matt showed up on Gil's doorstep and told him. Gil smirked, and kissed him.

"Good, 'cause you belong with me, anyway,"

**XXXXXXXX**

(1)- When I was listening to this and writing this, I had the total mental image of Gilbird as the Muses from the movie!  
This was a lot of fun, but it was also hard, since it is the first time I wrote PruCan so I apologize if the characters are OOC...and also the time limit. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and hope you review. Night!


End file.
